Louis and Twitty in:Toon In
by Swimming Poole
Summary: While watching Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Louis wonders how his life would be if it were like a cartoon.


"Louis and Twitty in: Stay Tooned"  
  
(Scene opens to Louis and Twitty on the couch watching TV. It appears that what they're watching is the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" it seems they're enjoying the movie so far.)  
  
Louis: Man, I wish I were a toon like Roger Rabbit!  
  
Twitty: Yeah I know, we could have anything dropped on our heads and the only damage we'd get is stars floating around our heads.  
  
Louis: Yeah...  
  
(Louis then sees Ren stand in front of the TV.)  
  
Ren: Louis, I have to watch something for school. You and Twitty can watch your little cartoon show later.  
  
(Ren heads for the remote, but Louis grabs it.)  
  
Louis: No way!  
  
(Louis and Ren begin to struggle for the remote. Ren jerks her arm and accidentally sends Louis flying across the room and hitting his head on the counter.)  
  
Ren (shocked): Louis, I didn't mean that to happen. Louis? Louis?  
  
(Ren tries to shake Louis awake, but he is deeply unconscious. A dream sequence is now beginning in his brain: Louis and Twitty's heads appear in front of a ray of light ala' Mickey Mouse, both of them resemble cartoon character versions of themselves. Then a title card appears that says "Louis and Twitty in: P.E. Peril". Cartoon opens to a cartoon version of Lawrence Junior High. Toon Louis and Toon Twitty are in the halls talking.)  
  
Toon Louis: Gee Twitty, how are we going to survive gym class today? I'm terrible at the gym horse, and it won't be any better with Coach Tugnut running it as always.  
  
(A toon light bulb appears over Toon Twitty's head.)  
  
Toon Twitty: I think I have a plan.  
  
(Scene cuts to the gym, where a cartoon version of Coach Tugnut is in front of the P.E. kids in line.)  
  
Toon Tugnut: OK, where are Louis Stevens and Alan Twitty?  
  
(Toon Tugnut's eyes pop out Tex Avery style when he sees 2 empty slots in the line.)  
  
Toon Tugnut (angrily): Oohh, those boys are gonna get it!  
  
(Toon Tugnut runs into the halls and passes the garbage can. What he doesn't notice is that Toon Louis and Toon Twitty are hiding in there.)  
  
Toon Louis: I feel like trash.  
  
(Toon Tugnut turns around and finds them.)  
  
Toon Tugnut: Aha! Found you!  
  
(Toon Louis and Toon Twitty carry the garbage can while they begin to run from Toon Tugnut. They run in the Hanna-Barbera style with repeating backgrounds. Toon Twitty gets tired of it though and the 2 toon boys go into a room.)  
  
Toon Twitty: That was close, I wonder where we are?  
  
(It appears that they went into the power room with all the electrical supplies. They hear a knock on the door.)  
  
Toon Louis: It's Tugnut! What should we do?  
  
(Toon Twitty grabs some wires and connects them to the doorknob. Toon Tugnut tries to turn the knob, then Toon Twitty turns a switch and Toon Tugnut gets electrocuted. Toon Tugnut's skeleton is shown while he gets electrocuted.)  
  
Toon Louis: Yeah Twitty, why is it that when a cartoon character gets electrocuted that his or her skeleton shows. That always bugged me out like heck!  
  
Toon Twitty: C'mon, let's go!  
  
(They run out of the room past a roasted Toon Tugnut.)  
  
Toon Tugnut: This burns me up.  
  
(The toon boys continue running until they run into a cartoon version of Tawny.)  
  
Toon Tawny: What are you guys doing out of gym?  
  
Toon Louis: We don't want to talk about it.  
  
Toon Tawny: Oh, then I think you should go into here.  
  
(Toon Tawny leads them into a dark room. Toon Louis and Toon Twitty's eyeballs are looking around in the dark.)  
  
Toon Twitty: So Tawny, why is it so dark in here? Is there a séance going on in here?  
  
Toon Tawny: Oh, how silly of me. Let me turn on the lights.  
  
(The lights go on to reveal Toon Tugnut and the gym horse. Toon Louis and Toon Twitty's jaws drop to the floor.)  
  
Toon Tugnut (evilly): Hello boys, have you met... the GYM HORSE?  
  
(The gym horse begins to charge at Toon Louis and Toon Twitty. Then Toon Louis begins to hear his name. It looks like Louis is beginning to gain consciousness, because he wakes up to the real world.)  
  
Twitty: Whoa Louis, looks like you were hit really hard there.  
  
Louis: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Twitty: So you wanna watch the rest of Roger Rabbit?  
  
Louis: I don't think so.  
  
Twitty: Why?  
  
Louis: Let's just say I've already "tooned in".  
  
(Louis winks at the camera and then the camera zooms out. Then a Loony Tunes-type ring appears, and a cartoon version of Beans pops out of the ring.)  
  
Toon Beans: Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!  
  
The End 


End file.
